Songfic of MatchBox20: Mad Season
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: Song fic. It is PG because of 1 bad word and suicide


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I love the show. I also don't own Matchbox20, but Iove them and the song mad season!  
  
This is my first song fic so please tell me how to make it better!  
  
(Davis' POV)  
"She always is hanging around with T.S. They all call me names and are mean to me. I can see how T.C. thinks I'm worthless. Maybe I am. He looks down at the ground 3 stories below and starts to sing to himself."  
  
Well, I feel stupid but I know it won't last for long and I've been guessin and I could of been guessen wrong. You don't know me now. I kinda thought that you should some how 'cause that whole mad season got you down.  
  
"I have changed. They don't know and/or care. I have not talked to them in two days. I just let them make all the decisions. Why shouldn't I? They don't need me. It's not like they would listen to me anyway."  
  
Well, I feel stupid but it's something that comes and goes and I've been changin and I think it's funny how no one knows. And we don't talk about the little things that we do without when that whole mad season comes around.  
  
"Kari just looks at me and rolls her eyes. She hates me so it is not like she cares. There is only one way out."  
  
So why you gotta stand there lookin like the answer now? It seems to me you come around.  
  
"I need someone to talk to now. I need someone to be my friend. Someone that will not judge me. Someone that could help me. Someone that could heal me on the inside. But I know I'm hopeless."  
  
I need you now. Do you think you can cope? You figured me out that I'm lost and I'm hopeless. I'm bleedin and broken. Though I've never spoken. I come undone. In this mad season.  
  
"I've tried to act like Tai because he was so popular. But that made people hate me more. They make me feel ugly inside and out. They have been getting meaner every day. I have so many mixed emotions."  
  
I feel stupid but I think I've been catching on. I fucken feel ugly but I know I still turn you on. You grown colder now. Town apart. Angry. Turned around. Will that whole mad season knock you down?  
  
"No will be there for me. No one will help me out. I need someone's help now."  
  
So are you gonna stand there? Are you gonna help me out? We need to be together now.  
  
"But of course no one would want to. No one could deal with me. I cannot even think right. Should I live or go?"  
  
I need you now. Do you think you can cope? You figured me out that I'm lost and I'm hopeless. I'm bleedin and broken. Though I've never spoken. I come undone. In this mad season.  
  
"I have tried to live my life right. But I just can't ignore. They spit out dis after dis. I was strong but after awhile I wore down. I just can't let it go anymore."  
  
And now I'm cryin. Isn't that what you want. And I'm tryin to live my life on my own but I won't know in times. I do believe I am strong. So will someone tell me why. Why? Why? Why? Do I? I? I? Feel stupid. And I come undone. Well, I come undone.   
  
"Even if I called someone or asked for help they could not help me. No one can heal my wounds now. No one could handle me. But I still need someone now. It could help for one more day."  
  
I need you now. Do you think you can cope? You figured me out. That I'm lost and I'm hopeless. I'm bleedin and broken. Though I've never spoken. Well I need you now. Do you think you can cope? You figured me out. I'm a child and I'm hopeless. I'm bleedin and broken. Though I've never spoken. I come. Oh I come undone. In this mad season. In this mad season. It's been a mad season. Been a mad season.  
  
All along Yolie had been hiding among the bushes and listening to him.  
  
(Yolie's POV)  
'What? He has friends. We all care for him so much. Is all the pain blocking out all the good times? I thought he was strong. Maybe I should talk to him? But will I have time to get up the stairs? Will he jump?'  
  
(?'s POV)  
"Hey, Davis!" Yolie exclaimed trying to hide her worried expression, "I just wanted to apologize."  
"For what?" He asked.  
"For all the mean things I have said to you," Yolie replied.  
"Well, Yolie It's a little late for that. You yourself always made fun of me!"  
"Don't be angry!"  
"I'm not angry. I'm just sick of this all," Davis step up onto the ledge.  
"Don't!!!"  
"Why shouldn't I? If you can give me three GOOD reasons!"  
"Ok. I'm you friend, you have a long life ahead of you, and Veemon."  
"I said GOOD reasons!!"  
"Yolie!!! Whatch up to?" asked Cody who did not see or hear Davis.  
Yolie turned around and saw Cody running tawords her.  
"Good bye Yolie!" Davis yelled out and jumped.  
Yolie turned back around to see Davis jump, "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Cody stopped dead in his tracks, 'What? Who is she screaming- Oh my! Was that Davis?'  
Yolie ran over to his lifeless body and said, "You didn't let me finish. The number one reason I LOVE YOU!" she knelt down and started crying.  
Cody slowly walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, 'If only I hadn't distracted her.'  
"Cody, can you go up to his apartment and tell his parents?"  
"Sure," Cody then walked up the long steps to Davis' parents' apartments and knocked on the door.  
Jun answered the door, "Hello!"  
"Jun, your brother jumped of his balcony. Please call the police."  
"Oh my!" She dialed the police and told them what happened. They told her that they would be right over.  
Her parents had over heard and went outside and saw Yolie kneeling by him. His mom rapped a blanket around Yolie's shoulders. The police and reporters arrived later. They took away the body and closed up the area except for Yolie, Cody, Davis' parents, and Jun.  
  
(Back at Tai's house)  
  
"What is taking Cody so long. He went to find Yolie and Yolie went to find Davis. I hope nothing bad happened to Yolie or Cody!" T.K. stated.  
"What about Davis?" Kari asked.  
"Oh, we don't need him!" T.K. replied jokingly.  
"Don't say that!" Kari said, "Lets watch T.V. until they get here."  
  
(T.V.)  
  
We interrupt this show for an important broadcast. Today around 5:00p.m. a young boy jumped off his balcony.  
  
(Kari's POV)  
  
"Oh that is so sad!" I said, "I hope we don't know him- Isn't that Yolie by the body? And Cody next to Yolie?"  
"It looks like that!" T.K. yelped.  
  
(T.V.)  
  
We have just received the name. Davis M. of age 13.  
  
(? POV)  
"Oh my!" Kari said as she and T.K. ran out the door and up to the scene.  
"Yolie, are you ok?" Kari asked.  
"Like you care!" Yolie screamed, "Davis was right when he said we treated him like trash!"  
"What? You talked to him before this?" T.K. inquired.  
"Yes! And he asked me to give him three reasons not to. But everything I said was a lie. Then he jumped and I did not get to tell him that I loved him."  
"I'm sorry but it is not your or anyone's fault," Kari said with a caring face on.  
"But it is! We all told him he was worthless. And Kari you just played with his heart!" Cody exclaimed with anger in his voice, "I never want to see you two again because it was all our faults but mostly yours'!"  
"Did any of you children see this happen?" asked a police officer.  
"Yolie and I did," answered Cody.  
They walked away with the officer and Kari and T.K. walked back to her house. They all became friends again after Kari and T.K. realised all they had done to Davis to cause the accident. Yolie never told anyone about when Davis was talking to himself. Why should she? He didn't even know?  
  



End file.
